


Aspik

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Ladrien June [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Aspik - Freeform, Bullying, F/M, MAD Marinette, Rejection- not Marinette, Snake Miraculous, Snappy Ladybug, Worried Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: When Adrien accidentally causes a young, heart broken girl to get Akumatised, she chases him and Ladybug around Paris. Unable to transform in front of Ladybug, Chat Noir is MIA.All of these events lead to Adrien being gifted the Snake Miraculous to fight besides his Lady as Adrien and right his wrong.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Adrien Agreste |Chat Noir
Series: Ladrien June [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Aspik

The battle was intense, yet another Akuma was after Adrian. (Ladybug swore the boy caused as many Akumas as Chloe.) If Ladybug wasn’t secretly Marinette, she may not have known what caused this poor girl’s heartbreak but sadly, she witnessed it first hand.

A girl in the grade below, Caitlyn, had asked Adrian out on a date, in front of everyone. The poor boy was at a loss for words, he clearly didn’t know this girl, let alone have feelings for her but he also didn’t want to hurt her. He stumbled over his words, trying to come up with the nicest rejection he could think of but unfortunately, Chloe beat him to it.

She was harsh with her words, not only telling the girl that Adrian didn’t even know her but that she was that much of a nobody that she’ll never meet anyone and be alone forever. It was harsh to say the least. To add insult to injury, Adrian didn’t stop Chloe or defend the poor girl, Marinette had been furious with him. Caitlyn had run of crying, Marinette wanted to go after her but luckily she spotted a group of who she assumed were her friends, chasing after her instead.

She focused her energy on the pair of blonde teenagers instead.

She stormed up to Chloe first, sticking her finger in the girls face as she yelled.

“What the hell was that about?” Marinette couldn’t believe her ears when the girl just laughed, smirking down at her.

“The truth.” She replied, turning on her heel and skipping off, not giving Marinette a chance to even talk to her. She twitched in irritation until she remembered Adrien by her side. She spun to face him this time, a look of shock crossed his features at her sudden, aggressive movements.

“and you!” He flinched. “Why didn’t you do anything? Say something? You could have stopped her or denied what she was saying- “

A loud bang, interrupted her, she froze in sudden fear and worry, was that an Akuma? Loud screams could suddenly be heard as another bang went off even closer, definitely an Akuma. Marinette’s blue eyes flickered back up to Adrien’s green once, looks like he came to the same conclusion as her, Caitlyn got akumatized…

That led her to now, she had been transformed for around 15 minutes now and she hadn’t had the chance to even fight, sorrow, Caitlyn’s newly akumatized form. The Akuma was powerful and only wanted to spread misery and capture Adrien. So she had been running all around Paris, Carrying Adrien, hiding from her.

They had rested on a rooftop, Adrien pacing nervously while Ladybug tried to contact Chatnoir, who had been MIA this entire fight.

“Come on, Chat, where are you?” She bit her lip as she tried to call him again.

“Uh, Ladybug, w-what if ChatNoir doesn’t come?” He awkwardly stuttered out. Ladybug whipped around to face him, a slightly glint of a challenge in her eye.

“Are you implying that he isn’t reliable?” She snapped, Why was she in such a bad mood? This was Adrien! Love of her life, Adrien, and here she was being a bitch to him.

An image flashed into her mind of Caitlyn's face, how heartbroken and crushed she was. In a flash it wasn’t Caitlyn anymore but herself, Marinette, stood before Adrien, tears in her eyes and Chloe belittled her, she silently begged Adrien to help her but he just turned away, not daring to speak up against Chloe, even at her own expense. 

Ladybug shook her head, getting rid of the image that was threatening her blue eyes to water up.

“Look, Sorrow is strong, she’s after you and I don’t have any back up, I'm stressed. “ it wasn’t an apology but it was hopefully enough to give Adrien some piece of mind about her ill temper towards him.

It was silent between them for a few seconds as Ladybug tried to figure out a plan.

“Maybe, I could help somehow?” Adrien winced, he hated that he couldn’t transform and help his Lady out. Perhaps if he offered a really good place to hide, she’d leave him alone long enough to transform.

“No offence Adrien but-“ she paused as her eyes widened. “That’s a perfect idea!”

“Wait, what?” He was beyond confused, her tone was slightly aggressive yet, she complimented him? “I need you to hide for me.”

Adrien tried to hide a smirk, finally now he can transform and-

“I’m going to go and get you a Miraculous.” His face paled, that isn’t what he meant, he wanted to be Chatnoir, not someone else.

“Wait, Ladybug- I-I don’t think I’ll make a goo-“ ladybug cut him off my wrapping an arm around his waist and jumping off the building.

“Please. If Chatnoir can be trusted with a Miraculous, then I’m sure you're fine” she laughed. She threw her yo-yo out and hooked it on a nearby structure, swinging them through the city.

Adrien held onto her tighter, a scowl present on his features as he grumbled over her rude comment. He looked around his surroundings and noticed they were almost at Master Fu’s neighbourhood. Surely she wouldn’t take him into Master Fu’s apartment, for all Ladybug knew, Adrian was just a civilian and revealing the secrets of the Miracle box to a civilian was irresponsible and risky.

His worries were soon addressed as she landed in a nearby alleyway, letting go off him and checking around the street attached to it.

“Stay here, I’ll be back!” She whispered, her face all serious. Adrian felt himself smiling, he really did love this woman. He nodded back at her and crouched behind a dumpster, he listened for the familiar sound of her Yo-Yo disappearing a few street’s down (where he knew Master Fu lived.) before breathing out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, what was he going to do?

He felt movement in his jacket pocket before Plagg flew up into his line of sight.

“This is going to be interesting.” The Kwami snicker, he looked genuine amused. Adrien sighed in relief, he was worried that Plagg would be upset with him for wielding another Miraculous.

“Just trust, Ladybug, kid.” Plagg smiled, “she knows what she’s doing.”

Adrien nodded firmly, Plagg was right, he needed more faith in his Lady. With or without the Black Cat Miraculous, He was still Chatnoir and he was still going to be fighting by Ladybugs side.

After a few seconds they heard the familiar sound of Ladybugs yo-yo in the distance. Plagg quickly hid under the dumpster, Adrien sent him a questioning look.

“What do you think would happen to me if you used another Miraculous while I was in your pocket?” He deadpanned. Adrien hadn’t thought about that actually, he grimaced as he realised all his possessions disappeared when he was transformed.

“I’ll come back for you, sit tight.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” The tiny kitten curled up on the ground, ready for a nap.

Adrien sat up straight as he heard the sound of Ladybug land at the mouth of the alleyway. She took purposeful strides towards the dumpster, until she was standing directly above him.

“Adrien Agreste, Here is the miraculous of the snake, which grants the power of Second Chance.” Adrien grabbed the small jewellery box from her hands and opened it. A bright green orb glowed from within the box, it slowly raised itself up in front of Adrien’s face. The light dimmed, revealing a small Snake Kwami. “You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me, can I trust you?”

Adrien nodded to her in confirmation, a determined look across his features. He grabbed the bangle bracelet from the box and slipped it onto his wrist, it first him perfectly just like the ring had. His stomach fluttered with excitement and a weird sense of déjà vu.

“I’m Sass, young master.” The Kwami greeted, bowing at Adrien. He was very different from Plagg, he was very polite for starters. Adrien felt a small twang in his heart as he thought about his poor Kwami hiding under the dumpster. He shook the bad thoughts away, Plagg wasn’t upset with him.

“I’m Adrien, thank you for this honor.” He smiled politely. Sass preens at that, giving Ladybug an approving nod, as if to say he agreed with her choice.

“The words of transformation are, Sass! Slither on…”” The Kwami trailed off as a look of disbelief showed on his features. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what was wrong? With cold blooded horror Adrien realised he was looking beside him, at the dumpster. Adrien, himself, turned his attention towards the dumpster, only to see Plagg giving the poor Kwami a death stare. Sass gulped as Plagg pretended to zip his mouth closed, before pretending to slit his throat. Adrien didn’t know if Kwami’s could sweat but he was sure that Sass was sweating bullets right now.

“Everything okay?” Ladybug asked, curiously.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Sass awkwardly announced far too loudly for it to be natural. “Anyway, Young Master, Adrien. If you will?”

Adrien took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Sass, Slither on.” He called upon his transformation. He felt a tingly sensation enveloping his whole body, it was odd, he expected the transformation to feel like his as Chatnoir but this sensation was..familiar but different.

A few seconds later and the sensation stopped. He opened his eyes to see Ladybug smirking at him.

“How does it feel?” She asked, Adrien furrowed his brow for a second, really thinking about how it felt.

“Different.” He replied. She probably meant what it was like to be a hero but she couldn’t have known that he was in fact one already, so he told her his truth instead. It felt different being a hero still but in a different skin. She nodded her head in understanding before taking her yo-yo from her side, swinging it around.

“Ready to go, snake?” She laughed, she sounded amused.

“Yes.” He nodded, determination taking over his features. He looked back at Plagg and mouth ‘I’ll be back’ before turning back to her. “But please, call me Aspik.”


End file.
